


So We Continue-Part 1

by SinScrivener



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Belly Kink, Fan Characters, Gay Sex, Lesbians, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mental Abuse, Outlast AU, Partner Abuse, Self Harm, heavy sex, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: I'm in THAT rare mood!Smut mood and even better, a TragerxGluskin mood to boot!What better way to count off my surgery days before I'm asleep for half the month and working to get better the rest of the year then smut, belly kink, and mpreg!?And with TragerxGluskin~💕-Last to note, Tragers ganna get pregnant both times so again, NOT part of the RP but a gag title on me returning to it in a way.
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Richard Trager, Jeremy Blaire/Richard Trager





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: MALE PREGNANCIES, PAST LOVER ABUSE (MENTALLY GIVEN), SELF LOATHING, AND BELLY/BREAST KINK (MALE ONLY)
> 
> Eddie is also shown to be VERY dominant in this relationship (but loving of Trager who LOVES the control and security of Eddie's power over him in bed) whilst Trager is very submissive and proud of it when taken by Eddie!

NOT part of my RP from years ago but I'll be using Dear Anon, Ariesa's given name to Eddie and Tragers daughter, Eily, Irish meaning: The name Eily is a Irish baby name The Irish meaning of Eily is: Light.

As well as, drumroll please, EDDIE JR.! Because of course! Can't have Eddie Gluskin having his 'happy family' without a son named after himself now can we?


	2. You Little Minx~!

Inside Gluskin's Bridal and Suits, the owner himself Eddie Gluskin was fixing a hem upon a to-be Husbands tuxedo. 

His workers helped customers outside on the floor so's he could remain on task, the work at hand important and needed to be completed before the hour.

His husband, Richard Trager was on his way over with lunch. Offering to help as well as leave his research as to get some air and new perspective from his laptop and papers.

His work was new health research. 

He both loved and hated it seeing as the grueling hours of time was mostly spent on back and forth laptop and papers on data and not being hands on like he'd dreamed.

But he loved it too in that he got to help better lives with what he cracked in said data coded.

It wasn't ALL bad.

Upon returning, Trager used his key pass to enter the back door with lunch in hand. He waved to the security guard on duty, Harold who smiled and waved back, then kept walking in.

Eddie's office was further from the main building. He liked working away from the bustle of others. His finest works done by the humming of his favorite song, his very hands working the stitches and machine alone. 

That's where Richard found his partner.

Pins in his mouth, some in the tuxedo, these in waiting to be marked.

He wasn't going to barge in and so leaned on the doorframe, letting lunches scent waft inside to alert the man he was back.

Until then, Trager watched the magic being done.

Like a spider diligently constructing her web!

A process so delicate and fine~

How he was touched by those very hands whilst just walking in the park, or in the store! Then, those amazing fingertips when it came to love making!

Like his magic upon fabrics, Eddie made his partners body feel 'seamless'~

Two things began to happen simultaneously at those precise moments.

One, Eddie smelled lunch.

Nothing like their dinners at home of course. No wine, no candles. Just a simple BLT for one and a wrap for another. 

But also, Trager began feeling warm.

It had been only a few days since their last sexual encounter, Eddie being the hungry animal but he was was really trying to finish this tuxedo in time and so, almost PAINFULLY, he withheld his playful ways with his husband and instead tried calming teas to sleep through the night.

Trager tried hard not to entice his lover, this meant so much to him!

However-

This single witness to his partners work, those hands, the work put into his craft, the absence of sex between them-

"Darling?"

Trager swiftly awoke from his heated thoughts and gave a small chuckle, bag in hand, food inside, "Lunch, Buddy~"

But Eddie wasn't looking at the bag nor even aware of it now as he stood and neared his other.

"Your face is pink, are you well?"

'FUCK!'

Between Eddie and Trager, Eddie was more 'normal' looking, handsome, charming, healthy!

Whereas Trager-

He'd been sickly most of his life annnnd it damned him right now as his paleness showed off his pink cheeks easy, leading Eddie to believe he was sick!

Trager was bony, thin, with no dashing handsome looks to him and yet here stood Eddie, hand touching his cheeks tenderly, then wrist to his forehead.

Here stood Eddie with a matching engagement ring upon HIS finger!

His beautiful blue eyes looking into his cloudy grays and asking softly, "Need to sit my love?"

Trager dare not speak and instead, nodded slowly and felt his husbands strong but loving hand touch the small of his back and lead him over to his chair, right by where his work stood forgotten, stood discarded now that HE wasn't 'well' in Eddie's beautiful eyes.

"If you weren't well, I wish you'd have told me, Darling. Nancy surely could have grabbed lunch!"

He smiled so softly at him that Trager felt that wash of hot warmth again and began to shiver because of it.

"You just wanted to be with me, that's what was wrong?"

"Being sick alone at come-Oh Darling~" Eddie whispered and tenderly kissed his partner's seemingly feverish head.

"I have just the treatment for that~" He purred, tapping his nose before gesturing to a couch not but a short three steps away from his work desk.

"For whenever you want to work here~ I've even ordered a desk for you, should have come in by now but it's nearing the Holidays so I'll cut them some slack!" Eddie continued to ramble now as Trager just watched.

Eddie worked best alone-Yet he had gone through the trouble to get HIM a desk here at his workplace, in HIS private office!

"Hhmm~"

When Eddie had turned back to address Trager, he was pounced on by his partner who's mouth took his and didn't let go until the two found their way to the couch.

"You Little Minx~!" Eddie purred deeply, finally getting what was 'wrong' with Trager, WHY his partner suddenly became pink in the face. 

"I..Sorry just been a bit.. I'll get lost so you can get back to work but I couldn't NOT thank y..y...ou!"

Shoes hit the floor, Eddie's and Tragers as the dominant partner got on top.

Trager all too happily let himself go for his partner, to be done with as his beloved so pleased and licked his lips as Eddie gave him a show from above.

Straddled along Tragers hips, Eddie had lifted his upper body up and TOWERED over his partner, shading him from the studio lights needed to see and began to unbutton his shirt vest first, one single button at a time.

Below him squirmed Trager, already having been hot and bothered before but now visibly being teased, lay helpless as his lover threw aside the vest then start in on his shirt, hands, those WONDERFUL HANDS going under his shirt and just barely BRUSHING his over sensitized skin-

Pulling it agonizingly slow over his to damn long for this body!

Thumbs just for a SECOND and not a second longer, ghosted over his perked nipples, then it was over!

His own shirt was gone! Eddie's magical fingers were too, gone!

Trager whimpered!

Eddie practically GROWLED in pleasure at the noise!

"My Darling wants more, does he?" Was whispered into his ear.

The smell of his cologne from the very shower he took this morning made his eyes roll up into the back of his head giving Eddie yet another delightful answer.

Taking Tragers lips in a thirsty way, Eddie fumbled at his shirt buttons next, Richard, live drunk, trying to find his belt only to be tapped like a child reaching for a candy.

"Naughty, naaaughty, minx~" 

The mewling he heard drove Eddie to kiss him harder, grinding his clothed crotch into Tragers without a care until, within his mouth, tongues tied between them, Trager whined and grabbed for his back with his arms, his legs wrapping around his, his crotch YEARNING for SOMETHING, maybe freedom, maybe allowance, SOMETHING!?

And at last, Eddie, the dastardly bastard he was, relented and began working on his belt first. 

Tragers breath was heavy with need, panting, moaning Eddie's name!

Eddie couldn't even pull his pants down all the way due to the overwhelming sounds Trager was making below him.

Tragers own pants neither had made it off before their underdrawers followed, freeing their hardened members from their prisons behind fabric walls.

However, Eddie's own wasn't seen long enough to be enjoyed by Tragers eyes.

Eddie's show was done.

He was a predator and his prey was weak!

Only with beaded precome, his large member was thrust as far inside his beloved as it could go before the very tightness, the feeling, the sounds of Trager, and the days of absence from their nights together, Eddie practically exploded.

He roared as he climaxed inside his partner, thrusting out his release until he felt empty then stayed there.

He didn't pull out. Not yet. No! He eyed the beautiful mess that lay below him, still writhing in his own release. 

Once Eddie's member hit its freedom, it had knocked into Tragers. Once that happened, it sent the brain a signal.

It doubled it once Trager saw Eddie lean backwards, ready to pound into him for all he was worth and clutched the couch.

Triple signals lit upon impact once Eddie's member penetrated his hole, precome all he had to soften his entry.

That's all it took before Trager cried out his lover's name and arched upwards in ecstasy, belly and chest coated in his seed brought on by Eddie's own explosion inside him.

-

Still inside Trager, Eddie came to realize, he began to carefully pull out. Doing so made the other whimper with want that made Eddie come to terms that he himself wasn't the only horny bastard in this relationship after all!

Almost drooling, Tragers eyes looked up at Eddie, still bedroom ready, hungry, wanting more, and by the twitching between his own legs, Eddie knew he felt the same way!

How could he have even THOUGHT about staving off sex with his Darling for so long?

(Three days!)

He watched as Trager shackingly leaned upwards on his elbows and leaned his own head down to meet him halfway.

Taking his Darling once more right there wasn't much of a thought really to Eddie once Richards whispered seductive, "I want more~" Filled his ears and clouded his mind!

But what was pushed BACK was the tuxedo that was to be done within the hour.. The hour in which was now being spent riding Trager who cried Eddie's name!

The hour in which the two kissed so hotly, that hair was messed up, Tragers ponytail was removed whilst Eddie's moosed was now stuck in a bedhead style.

An hour in which was spent with an extra two climaxes! Nothing as amazing as the first, but everything as passionate!

Tongue's tied, limbs tangled, voices hoarse from panting and calling out the others name!

The hour in which that was needed was spent in utter bliss!

The important tuxedo however-

Completely forgotten!


	3. I'll Be Damned!

It did DAWN on one of the men that something was amiss though after their love affair in the back office.

And it happened to be Trager!

Eddie was sound asleep. Naked, proud, empty! He held onto Trager like he was the door Rose held fast to on the Titanic!

What tipped Trager off about the important piece of clothing?

Looking right at a blurry blob until he put his glasses back on to complete the puzzle he had as to what the blob WAS he spied on the desk!

"SHIT! Eddie, EDDIE!"

"Nmm, y..es?"

"Get up you big oaf!"

"Already up for a fourth round?" Eddie asked in a slurred seductive manner. His eyes were so sleepy but hot and ready to go. "You ARE quiet a minx~"

Pulling his face away from the kiss, shocking Eddie, Richard pointed to the tuxedo on the desk and blurted, "We FUCKED past the hour!"

"Goddamnit!" Eddie cursed then fell off the couch, Trager carefully stepping over his husband and over towards the important article of clothing.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!"

"Pants!"

"I found your shirt!"

"Oh gods Eddie, your hair!"

"Paants, I need those!"

"Found them, here-Those are mine, never mind, that beautiful ass ain't fitting in these!"

Madness ensued as Trager and Eddie groped for their discarded clothes and once found, began to quickly groom each other.

"These hickeys, oh shit.."

"You marked your territory very nicely, Darling~" Eddie praised looking at a shiner just below his jaw whilst Trager hid his below his shirt, a prior bleeding bite Eddie gave his shoulder.

"Fuuuck!"

"Darling, I'll go out there and explain what happ-"

"We fucked for an hour and didn't get your work done! I didn't help you get your work done!"

Eddie kissed Trager sweetly, silencing him, gave him a loving look, then rose up from fixing himself in the mirror.

"I let it happen-I MADE it happen actually!" He said. "To think I denied you too of our marital consummation.. I hadn't even ASKED your thoughts!"

Trager followed Eddie with his cloudy gray eyes until he was by the door but before he could cut in, before Eddie could finish his own sentence, as he opened the door to exit, two women stood ears pressed to the wood, listening to everything, giddy about it all.

That was however, until-

"Marcy?! Linda!?"

"Ooh…"

"Hello.. Mr… Gluskin… Sir…"

"And.. Mr. Trager… Hi!"

"Fancy you two… Behind th..e door.."

"What on the God's green Earth are you two doing right now?"

Trager had a very strong idea on what was going on but held his head in his hands, almost wanting to scream.

By the blushing on the women's faces as they tried to even get STARTED, Eddie knew just how LONG they'd been by the door and listening and almost lost it! His nerves slowly snapping, all the overflowing joy of release with Trager, GONE!

"Well.. The Officer called about his tuxedo, he had to cancel his pickup.. He'll be here next Monday.. I was.. I was coming t..o tell you the news, you've been so busy with it that a weekend away from it after fixing it might ease your mind.. But then I saw.. Richard!"

"Wheeeere does Linda come into this!?"

Forget that the Officer was coming later.

These ladies! He eyed their hands like a falcon! Did they have cell phones? Surely they'd gossip!

"I'm sorry, Mr. Gluskin.. But when I saw Richard.. Linda, you see," Linda spoke up next, eyes actually teary but bright, looking right at Richard himself, "I had wanted to thank you, Mr. Trager!"

"Me..?"

"My sister, yes! She was one of the first patients to be put on the new research program YOU came up with! It hasn't been but a MONTH, Mr. Trager and she's said her first words since the car crash! She even moved her hand! Her HAND!"

Unthinking, she got up and grabbed the man and held him as Marcy spoke up again, "She'd wanted to see him, to thank him in person. By the time she got over here.. The door was closed but I ASSUMED it would open once lunch was finished or maybe you were showing off a new design! Honest… I BEG you to believe me.. I KNOW I should have left when.. It was very unadult of me to have stayed but.."

"You two are so beautiful together!" Linda piped up weakly, trying not to snot all over Trager.

She retreated back towards Marcy who looked genuinely sorry for just ease dropping on her boss and his husband, Linda adding again to her prior message, "Your cries of passion and vigor in the hour spent together is better then any book or movie!"

"LINDA!"

Eddie as well as Trager stood silently still. They eyed the women, Trager Linda, Eddie Marcy.

Both had heard them in the throes of passion, at every level! Yet Marcy looked truly sorry whilst Linda aside from thanking Trager profusely for helping her sister, had PRAISED their love far better from those to movies and books!

"I demand you to hand me your phones!"

Linda and Marcy looked at one another then offered before starting for the floor, "Our phones are at our desks but we'll get them, Mr. Gluskin Sir."

"There not on your person?" Eddie asked with a raised brow and crossed arms.

Both women left and came back with their phones, motioning that they had no pockets unless they had on their work jackets.

"Darling?"

Trager was the deciding factor for these women.

Either keep their jobs or-

For fucks sake!

"Eddie's mine.." It slipped out.

He'd been so alone for so long.

Tricked and played by Blaire in his younger years-

Then Eddie came around his mid twenties!

And brought him a happiness he NEVER believed in!

"Should you tell them or.. Me?" Marcy asked only for Linda to giggle and say, voice like that of that pony from 'My Little Pony-Pinkie pie', "Me and Marcy are engaged~ Your safe, Mr. Trager, Sir! I was actually looking through bridal gowns myself, hmhm~ A Spring wedding!"

"If you could help with a tux/dress design, Mr. Gluskin.. I'd be very honored myself~" Marcy spoke shyly and took Linda's hand. Linda upon the contact smiled wide and hugged her lover happily.

"I'll be damned.."

"Not to be the stereo, 'gays in a designer's gig' but we've admired your work, found each other, and hit it off~"

"A true love story!" Linda whispered softly, almost dreamily to which Eddie gave a small smile and chuckle.

"I will be damned!"

"Why didn't you say something to me, ladies?" Eddie asked, back against the very door frame Trager had leaned against an hour and a half ago. 

"With all due respect, Mr. Gluskin, Sir-" Marcy began only to hear Trager finish with, "Because we're not going around the floor saying, 'Teehee we're gay! We're in love! We fuck at home-'"

"Now in his office~" Linda pipped in innocently.

"Vulgar words, Darling!" Eddie said, looking back towards Trager who shrugged. "It's true though!"

"Why'd they openly say, 'Hey, Boss, we're gay!' You know how NOT GAY friendly places are.. You do and you know it!" And he did-And he looked away, choosing to forget, turning his attention back upon his two workers, caught listening in on their heated love making.

He held the bridge of his nose then looked upwards before saying softly, "Say a word!"

"Thank you, Mr. Gluskin, Sir!"

"You won't be sorry!"

"Mostly thank, Richard.. I had some VERY choice words!" Eddie spoke his mind before walking back into his office, back to the Officers tuxedo. 

The women looked to the thin male who had saved their jobs and Linda again smiled brightly and whispered, "Thank you!"

He knew not for saving her job, but for saving her sister.

He went through his work and recalled now which Linda's sister was being treated with.

One he'd spent MONTHS ON perfecting!

"Dismissed-" Eddie spoke suddenly leaving the women and Trager to cease their thoughts and go about their lives.

Once alone with his husband once again, knowing Eddie wasn't as focused, Trager looked to him within the mirror and confessed tightly, "Driving back here, Ed.. I was JUST thinking about what I was doing this job for!"

"Codes, data, and only being allowed to SHOW my work sparsely!"

That had been the one he chose over working with mechanics. 

One on one with someone, seeing a face, a warm friendly face, over a cold machine!

"And just now, I'm told, it's paid off! It's HELPING someone-"

"It's SAVED someone, my Darling~" Eddie soothed, clearing away the tears Trager didn't notice were falling from his eyes.

"Eddie!"

"I'm so proud of you my love~"

Within his rumpled shirt vest, Richard sobbed.

Once more the tuxedo was forgotten but again, for Eddie, already, that was far out of his mind as he settled upon his knees and tended to his overwhelmed beloved!


	4. Party A Bit Too Hardy

The Officer was thrilled by the detail put into his tuxedo when at last he came in to retrieve his order and because of the delay, paid extra for both the time spent and effort put forth into his tuxedo. 

As he left, he assured the shop, Eddie himself seeing him out that he'd forward word of this masterful shop to anyone and everyone he knew then left very satisfied. 

With the 'last' customer of the year seen to, Eddie locked the shop's front door and proudly declared that the holidays were officially begun for those who worked for him. Those on the floor, helped man calls, keep schedules, and those who fixed small errors in works.

A party was held of course OUTSIDE the shop, a marital shop of such stature and prices couldn't afford such a mistake as a tipsy worker or spilt drink.

So, down at a workers home, one who GLADLY opened his home every single year even for Thanksgiving is where the party was held!

It was also where Eddie noticed the first changes in his Darling.

He HATED absolutely HAAATED confessing when he felt any symptoms of illness, a single sniffle, a cough, a shiver, Trager denied it as being sick!

So as he and Eddie observed the party before them, as usual, calmly, he tried his DAMNDEST not to even give the indication that he wasn't feeling very good.

The smells of the food normally made him hungry.

Everyone had, every year, brought something new to the party!

This year, to Richard, it all smelt like after a good rain! And it was making him feel sick.

That morning even he'd withheld vomiting!

He chalked it up to the restaurant's dinner.

He'd speak with Eddie about it tonight IF he didn't vomit here and now that was!

"Darling?"

'Fuck!'

"Hmm?" He turned on his best smile. A smile Eddie said he could get away with murder with.

Surely he wasn't upset or ill~ That smile, those eyes~

"Let's be somewhere more private, shall we?"

"Horny on Main, Buddy?" Trager smirked then gasped weakly as his partner's mouth brushed along his neck as he answered, "Yes!"

The smells left Richard for the moment and in their place came the goosebumps from Eddie's subtle teeth brushing upon his skin, just over the major artery of his throat.

A finger gently rubbed under Tragers chin which soon lead the lust dazed man along into one of the workers own rooms, a spare one upstairs. 

Upon the closing and locking of the bedroom door, the two men clasped each other like their lives depended on it and kissed, feasting on one another's tongues. 

The two knew what they wanted and so Trager slowly backed up and allowed himself to fall upon the bed, hands working at his dress clothes before Eddie could reprimand him, Eddie too, working like a wildfire upon his own soon joining Trager upon the bed, strong arms holding him up hovering over his Darling.

It wasn't meant to be though, the heated romance between them this time as suddenly, unceremoniously, Trager, without warning, without even feeling it this time-Threw up!

It might have been from the lap dance teasing he was doing for Eddie, grinding upwards with his hips to egg him into penetrating him, the withheld vomit from the morning, or the smells of the food before crashing back to him, but Trager just, heaved up what little he ate that afternoon…

Within.. Eddie's.. Mouth..

-

If Trager wasn't one thing, it was a quitter! Until that evening!

Partiers watched as a half dressed man, vomit still partly on his chin, BOLTED from the house and into the chilly growing night air!

He looked like he was sobbing! And Linda and Marcy were JUST about to follow when a just as shirtless Eddie raced out, just covered more with vomit, his voice muffled with said vomit in his mouth, "DARLING! WAIT PLEASE!?"

-

Trager had legs for DAYS!

He could run for damn knows how long and even faster still!

And it came in handy right than in there in that embarrassing moment as he tore off for home.

Home wasn't even CLOSE but still he ate yards from the party house towards it even before Eddie had the bright idea to grab the car and follow him that way.

He felt sick again, ashamed, tired!

What in the FUCK had he just done!

He KNEW folks were into that shit but he and Eddie, NO!

A bit of rough sex, hell yes! Eddie always being the dominant one? YES! Forcing Trager to withhold and BEG for treatment? Damn you know it!

But THAT!

He ran harder as lights fell upon him and a voice filled his ears, a voice he knew so well and loved so much, "DARLING!"

'FUCK NO! FUCK NO!'

He'd thrown up in his husbands fucking mouth!

Fuck! No!

"PLEASE STOP! LET'S TALK ABOUT THIS! I'M NOT MAD! PLEASE!?"

'HEEEEELL! NO!'

They'd been in the heat of passion! And he threw up in his fucking mouth!

Trager was FORCED to stop in his run when Eddie drove up ahead, the streets relatively empty at this hour, and cut him off-

Trager tried in vein to maneuver around Eddie, to keep running, only for his husband to grab him carefully around the arms, both still shirtless, and wilted as he knew there was no breaking free from these strong arms that belonged to his now ex-husband…

"Richard.. Darling.. Shh.. Darling.."

"SHUSH? I FUCKING PUKED IN YOUR MOUTH AND YOU EXPECT ME TO SHUSH!?"

Eddie held Trager despite being screamed at in the face, allowing it then tried again, voice soft, ever trying, getting the same angry biting comment, "Easy-"

"HOW CAN I BE EASY?"

"Darling.."

"DISGUSTING THAT'S WHAT I AM! ADMIT IT!"

"Trager it was an accident! Listen to me, damnit! Darling shut up and listen!" Eddie finally broke and lightly shook his partner.

Amateur move as Trager would say as being all worked up, having run all this way, now bawling his eyes out from anger and fear..

"Fucking damnit! I...I'm s...sorry Eddi...Eddie…"

The warm vomit steamed off his pecs, which chilled fast in the freezing night but Eddie stayed unphased.

He looked rather sad and put Trager back on the sidewalk, releasing his grip some from his shaking before.

"I'M sorry, Darling! Are you okay?"

Trager was tired of fighting with the stronger man and said in defeat, leaning his head into his mess, "No.."

"We need to get home! Get you-And me cleaned up! Warmed up!"

Loving hands touched his shirtless front and back then inside the car Trager sat. The radio on from when they'd arrived, the heater too.

Eddie came next, voice gentle, one hand catching his, "Before you panic again my love," He kissed Trager upon the temple and fixed a stray lock of white gray peppered hair from his lover's face, "It was indeed, an accident! Your in no way disgusting do you understand me?"

Trager didn't answer but nodded slowly in understanding. 

Eyes now on the road, the silence remained as the trip home resumed, Trager now warming up inside the car beside Eddie who, indeed, wished he had a way to assure his Darling he was in no way repulsed by this act.

He'd NOTICED his Darling wasn't looking well but fell for that smile and those eyes and this was HIS fault!

After their showers, Eddie would tend to Trager so sweetly, his partner would come to understand that he wasn't at fault!

-

The showers were nice for both Eddie and Richard.

Warm, nothing too hot.

Trager stood in his and just stared as Eddie had thought through his.

Once finished, Eddie allowed inside as Richard fixed his hair into a costume braid from back Home, he got behind him and rested his chin upon the others shoulder and looked at themselves in the mirror. 

"Think you can braid mine next, Darling?" Eddie asked, hoping to break the ice.

He saw a flicker of a smile upon Tragers lips!

"Bud umm.. It requires hair and umm.. Undercuts don't have much of those!"

"Naaw~" He kissed him then offered, "Maybe I'll grow it out then?"

"Lord Eddie, your only just turning thirty next year, midlife crisis already?"

Eddie beamed then laughed as his face was pushed away from his little kisses as Trager moved away to leave the bathroom. 

"Trager.. Darling?"

"Can I just say I thought about it and feel okay now.. What you said in the car… I took it to heart.."

"I want to see that you mean that!" He was told and turned to stare him in the eyes.

"Eddie, last time we looked at each other, I threw up on you! Wanna repeat of a repeat?"

"Feeling sick again, Darling?" Trager cursed himself and looked away before growling, "Yes, okay? I've been feeling sick to my stomach for a week now and only today have I actually NEEDED to vomit-Aaaaaand promptly did… All over you! Twice…."

"Why didn't you-"

"Eddie!"

Trager looked at the handsome form before him and hissed, feeling sickness come up again but swallowed it loudly and went on, "You REALLY think I'd say something… I already look like I have half a body in death's doorway! I've not only seen women look at you but guys too! Eddie.. If I tell you that I'm not well, or if my fucking eyes hurt from my laptop every damn time.. You'll drop my ass like a hot potato for someone hotter, healthier.. B..etter.."

He blindly went to the toilet and got sick a third time that day and sobbed inside the bowl, "I'm so insecure it's pathetic! I've even checked on you just because.. I can't shut myself up.. Believe your love for me is real…"

Eddie meanwhile felt his heart and soul shatter then break piece by little piece until he couldn't help himself and broke through the stones and shackles holding him in place and held his husband tenderly, rocking him with just the softest of motions.

"Rich..ard!"

"I'm sorry.."

"Your not getting sick to LOOK better.. Surely…" And at that, he knew as Richard lifted his head from the toilet, that that was a no, before he even saw his partner's mouth open.

"I'm skinny already.. Why would I willingly throw up?"

"Darling.. We'll work together on this~" Eddie breathed, fixing Richards messy hair, the bangs now in his face.

"Now you have a desk in my office to be close to me, and thus so so your not alone here at home~ No more worrying about eyes on me or mine on-"

"That's not how a relationship should be, Eddie.."

"For now, we are working on things, Darling!"

The stories of Blaire he'd heard when at LAST he'd broken through to Trager after his own past had been shared.

Eddie once again, felt no ill will towards his husband's worries! That bastard had destroyed EVERY BIT OF SELF Trager had had before they met and the pieces he had left weren't much and even less of pieces and more of dust and fragments!

"Come to bed, Darling~" Eddie purred, cleaning Richard's face of the mess.

Helping him up and onto his feet, he lead his love to their marital bed and as he'd told himself, Eddie tended to his partner in ways he himself was proud of~

Slow back rubs. Little whispers of love and devotion as he kissed his neck and shoulders~ Playing with his hair!

Then, hovering again, Eddie was above Richard again, Trager giving him a bemused look whilst Eddie purred out, lowering himself down with those powerful arms, "May I finish what we started my, Darling?"

"If I throw up again.."

"It will be my fault~"

"Can't blame it all on you, Bud~" Richard whispered, linking his arms around his husband's neck.

Their eyes locking and their smiles turning lustful one upon gaining understanding Tragers words whilst Trager felt Eddie carefully straddle him along the hips, hands tracing his sides~

"Are you alright, my Darling?" Eddie whispered just before taking him.

As an answer, Trager SLOWLY this time lifted his lower end upwards, grinding it playfully along Eddie's crotch and gave him a bedroom ready gaze, arms still draped along his neck.

"I love you~" Was the last thing he heard before he felt himself get taken, his own 'love you' lost to space as his head bent backwards in bliss at the feeling of his lover's thick member inside him.


	5. Valentine's Mistake?

Valentine's day. 

A day for lovers!

A day Eddie absolutely LOVED!

Like-LOOOVED!

If Eddie could make the Holidays, it would just BE, Valentine's day!

Romance, weddings, Spring!

Distance between him and Richard?

That was NOT what Valentine's day was about and it became apparent when shortly within the month of February, a simple comment had been made that lead to it all becoming!

It seemed strange, Trager was the more awake and active of the marriage! He was, aside from his sickly mornings, still pretty attentive!

But then-Eddie began to notice how, either at home or at work at the shop, Trager would work on his laptop and papers for about an hour, get unusually flustered, then go to sleep curled up nice and cozy!

Asleep asleep!

Not a nap!

He was awoken in fears that he was sick which as he often was, resulted in Eddie getting a bristled, 'NO!' Then watched as his Darling went back to sleep.

It was the rare time he was actively awake and around the floor that the comment was made!

Eddie had been right there even!

He stood looking over a bride to-be's dress and just opened his mouth to ask her how she felt, if she liked it, ect. When Lucy from scheduling came in, with a new appointment for tomorrow, and saw Richard!

Richard being noticeably THIN always had even fitting shirts on!

Trying not to notice what was happening to himself, HE FELT IT FOR FUCKS SAKE, Trager dressed normal, acted normal, everything-

Until-

"Hey, Mr. Gluskin, Sir. We have an appointment at ten a.m sharp!" She looked straight at Tragers belly line and said flat out, "Finally putting some weight on you there, hu, Mr. Trager, Sir?" Then walked off, answering another call on her headset.

The floor around him went deathly quiet.

Eyes began to slip and slide over towards him and to his horror, upon his 'put on weight' front!

Not just his belly had changed but his chest! His CHEST OF ALL THINGS!

He ate the usual breakfast, lunch, and dinner!

Never drank too much, sex kept him fit-

He felt himself growing hot from the stares and so he slowly began to back away.

"Darling?"

"I forgot I have work to do in your office-" He lied and hurried to Eddie's office without another word.

It wasn't professional to wear untucked clothes in a shop like this! Why'd he think someone thin like himself could walk around and not get noticed with THIS glaring thing in everyone's face?

Was Eddie himself being polite and ignoring it or was Lucy just being a bitch because she couldn't have Eddie and decided to blow his cover?

Eddie hadn't been very GENTLE telling her she was barking up the wrong tree after she blatantly stated that his ring meant nothing and a little behind the scenes fun never hurt!

She didn't know it but a replacement was in waiting. Her last week was about up so this bit was going to put Eddie into a right tizzy if he-IF HE!

When he found him freaking out over being noticed!

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He undid the tucked shirt and looked at himself again in the mirror.

No, it helped on end of his front but the other-

No, no, no!

"Trager, Darling?" He heard Eddie's voice behind him and spun like a top unleashed.

"Calm my Darling, it's alright. Ignore her.."

"Don't come closer, Eddie.. Whatever is wrong with me, could be contagious!"

"Gaining weight?"

"Are you blind?" He held his newfound breast mounds and bloated, "Nothing I've had over these last few months have changed since our diets before, Ed! I've got breasts!"

"Hormones!" Eddie snapped his fingers and approached his beloved slowly, stopping when Trager backed up like a caged animal. 

"In the food, Darling! Maybe it's affecting you more so than me?"

Trager bristled but at no one.

He looked at himself in the full length mirror and wilted like a clipped flower, a clipped feathered bird-

His mind was falling again-

Blaires harsh words jaded him before leaving him about, 'How in the Hell could a man or woman want such a bony piece of shit like you?'

He touched his newfound breast mounds then grit his teeth, Blaires words so hard and sharp, 'What even are you? Not a single muscle for a man, too thin to pass for a woman! Seriously, Trager? You THOUGHT I'd love you?'

Something warm ran from his knuckles, his mind returning from its haze, and he looked blankly at the shattered mirror before him.

"Blaire isn't here, Darling.." Eddie breathed to Trager who slowly began to FEEL his knuckles next.

Shards of glass stuck out of them-Some small, one a good size embedded into his middle finger.

"Let's get you cleaned up, then assure you that your alright, shall we Darling?" Eddie whispered softly and gained Tragers body falling backwards into his now well alert arms.

-

The next time Trage awoke, he was settled up in a hospital bed, hand wrapped, cleaned, fixed. A warm blanket tucked him in, a fluffy pillow rested behind his head.

At FIRST, he feared to move!

He'd done something STUPID.. All because of Blaire..

However-Eddie's own hand showed him his weren't locked in place, nor that he was in the bin.

Eddie sat right beside him, watching him with undying love and even more so as he saw those cloudy grays open blurrily and seek his blues.

"Here you are my love~"

Suddenly, Richard could see and see he did, the love upon Eddie's face as he woke up fully and slowly got himself into a more sitting position as to sit cross legged before Eddie.

"I'm.. I'm sorry about..Losing it.. And for the-" "If you say sorry for that damn mirror, Darling!"

Trager pressed his face under Eddie's chin and welcomed the hug gifted back before saying slowly, "I just.. The comment.. And KNOWING I look this way.. Just.. Not KNOWING WHY.."

"They ran blood tests and so far they've come back just fine~" Eddie purred before lavishing his lover in kisses.

"Maybe your bodies taking the things from the food and just trying to process them into helpful muscles and fat?"

"Yay, boobs!"

"Hmhm, Darling~"

"For now.. I just… I just wanna be safe, Eddie.." Richard said quietly before moving his face out from under Eddie's chin. "If by ANY CHANCE AT ALL I'm sick.."

"But Darling, your no-"

"Please, Eddie, for me…"

With a painful look in those eyes of beauty, Trager watched for the first time as Eddie FORCE himself to release his hand, a last kiss gifted of course, and settled himself, by the window, still facing him, just away from his bed.

Trager shivered at the full absence of his lover and quickly turned over in his bed, back facing Eddie's stare.

Wrapped hand close, the one Eddie hand kissed, Trager almost PRAYED for a miracle that maybe biology was fucking up on him and he was just turning him into a women..

At least Eddie could be happy-Have a family, a big happy family..

He shut his eyes tight and willed for the darkness of sleep to take him before another dark thought could creep in.

But it didn't come in time and before he fell asleep, came the sobering thought of, 'Maybe this was Eddie's doing… Maybe Blaire was right and no one could love him for HIM after all!'


	6. Clear? Suuure…

In the week that followed, everything quickly became clear?

It was not hormones from food!

But it WAS due to hormones!

Trager also wasn't sickly nor dying and upon hearing this, Eddie quickly took Trager into his arms and soon took his lips.

It took ten minutes for the dominant partner to realize he was the one everyone was waiting on so the doctor and nurses could continue with their findings and with a nervous cough, a shy blushing smile, Eddie apologized then sat down upon the foot of Richard's bed.

Why it became clear (?) was due to the findings the doctor and nurses gave both Eddie and Trager before giving the latter the okay to leave the hospital, the clearance that he was free to go home~

"It seems.. Mr. Trager that.. By some miracle-" The doctor flipped through his notes and looked at both men sitting and waiting before him. "Well, I have no other way of saying this, Mr. Trager but, your expecting a baby! And by the display of affection by Mr. Gluskin there I'd assume he's the.. Father of said child to be?"

"I'd recommend you come back here every month for check ups.. I'll have a list of.. Of maternity care items for you to.. Go over.. Vitamins, foods, what to do's what not to do's…"

"But other than that-Aside from the millions of questions I myself cannot yet answer.. You two are free to leave!"

That's where the two found themselves now.

Back home!

More confused than relieved to be perfectly honest. 

Pregnant?

The word just didn't seem right!

Trager himself stood in the doorway once they got home as Eddie went further inside, Eddie just like Trager not having been home since the hospital admission. 

Eddie left Trager there a moment as he checked the house, then returned to find his Darling still there, hand upon the little bump that now had an explanation as to why it was there and growing.

"Let's sit on the deck," Eddie offered and Trager followed him without a word.

A tiny THING shared his body now but why… No not why, HOW!?

Out upon their deck, kept safe from the snow by a patio, Eddie grabbed himself and Trager a warm blanket and drink before he settled down beside his bewildered partner.

They remained silent once this was done.

What exactly was there to say other then, 'HOLY FUCK! I'M A PREGNANT MALE!'

Eddie welcomed Tragers form happily as he leaned into his and settled long ways along the outside couch, their blankets shared, drinks put down upon the table before them. 

He hadn't noticed where his hand and fingers were going until he felt Trager looking at him from below his chin.

He'd mindlessly been rubbing him along the neck, shoulder, rib-side, belly-

"Sorry.."

Trager kept his hand on the spot and remained looking where he lay beneath his chin, voice low but soft, almost muted by the snow around them, "Are you okay with this?"

"It's your belly, Darl-"

"A male carrying what is possibly, Eddie Jr." Trager snipped out quickly and waited.

It only took a heartbeat before he shivered at Eddie's kiss to the small of his neck, that voice so warm, soothing, tender-

"You mean, am I okay with my HUSBAND, my DARLING, my LOVER, carrying what could possibly be, Eddie Jr.?"

Trager wiggled himself until he was facing Eddie's front, and between them, their eyes spoke volumes of words neither had a voice for.

"Of course my, Darling~" Eddie gushed sweetly, brushing Tragers cheek before kissing his lips.

"That's what marriage is about~"

He cleared his beloved's tears as the other sniffed. "Best friends becoming closer, until one day they become Husbands~ And maybe even one day, lucky enough even still, they'll get to have a baby~"

"I'll make you proud, Eddie~ Proud that you gave me your seed.."

"From day one there was no question on 'pride' about gifting you my seed, Darling~" Eddie whispered into his ear before breathing even gentle, Tragers nose burying into his neck, "If it wasn't for the fact of needing sleep after releasing, Darling well~ I wouldn't be able to tell if you were pregnant or just heavy with just my seed alone!"

-

Once Spring had sprung and summer was on its was, wedding began to ease up upon the shop.

Mending, redesigning, new designs, planning was the front lines now, giving Eddie allowance to stay in the background and work behind the scenes.

Or more so, to be with Trager more often than not~

For someone as thin as Trager, pregnancy changes weren't like a womens.

From 'her' five months, a big enough belly and breasts meant nothing, where as Tragers was heavy and taxing on his body.

Swollen beyond normal conditions, both belly and chest left him in fits of moods from anger to sadness for BEING angry, to himself, just calm'ol Trager!

It was a strange turn on for Eddie. His once submissive partner turned completely on his head~

His hunger became, well, how would Eddie put it-

STARVED!

He found it silently amusing that their meals now weren't JUST normal fancy food. That wasn't going to work for Tragers hunger and the baby within him!

Now he ate things he'd hardly ever eaten before, like STAKE and BRISKET!

He WASN'T sickly but Trager wasn't the best man at eating much meat either-He made up for it in special food items and drops of stuff put into his wine or salad!

Seemed for now, meat sat alright with him and Eddie was LOVING it, cooking a secret passion that thanks in part to the pregnancy he could flourish before his beloved!

But there was one little bit of difference that overcame Eddie that didn't overcome Trager, one Eddie feared to voice but knew he'd be caught in doing one day or another and that was, he was really starting to enjoy the heaviness of his Darlings belly!

The glow! The warmth! The size!

How he wanted to rub it slowly and hear Trager whine!

How he envisioned even more so so he wouldn't hurt the baby inside, that instead of the baby within, it was indeed his seed that filled up his Darling!

Filling up his belly to bursting, his breasts heavy too, but not with seed, ooh, but with MILK! Seeping out as he played with him~

Eddie spent a shower or two trying desperately not to roar in his release. Oh the imagination he ran with! Oh the dirty, VULGAR things he thought about doing with his Darling!

Damnit to Hell he'd be caught by Trager one of these days, especially now when he stood there gawking at said partner who stood back to him, looking into a newly bought full body mirror.

His belly had begun to peak out from his sides and Eddie couldn't help but stare!

His eyes trained on Trager as the other moved slowly, his ears picking up the self conversation he had going on and crept in without much of his own allowance, "Hey'a, little one.. Your kinda, your kindaaa getting to big for me to pick myself up without Eddie's help here!"

"I'm not a lady-Can you tell that? Are babies hot wired that way? Doubt it-But'um.. I don't have the 'body' to 'carry' you properly so.. Maybe… Maybe umm.. Help me a little?" He moved and ran both hands along his front before huffing. "Well sorry! You take up like, ALL the space now between here and my nether regions, might as well see if I can get my arms around you-" He stopped then gave a small smile.

"Cute, moving around in there? Eddie's not here to get his chance at feeling but do it for him when he does, plesse?"

In a snort he walked toward the couch, one hand upon the small of his back, the other where he felt the movement, "Jesus your heavy!"

Then, without yet seeing his husband, Trager turned and slowly sat on the couch, a low puff of air left his lips as he got comfortable along with the baby like shape growing inside him and then, looking straight ahead, he saw finally, almost face to face, Eddie~

"Just talken about you, though, by how your look'en I'd say you know about it, so-" His partners hand was taken and placed right where the baby was last felt but sadly, nothing happened.

Both waited until Trager asked if he could get comfortable on the couch.

He saw a hunger in those blue eyes of Eddie's and smirked with just as much thirst right back, "Can I help you?"

"I think you can, Darling!"

Carefully getting onto the couch, Eddie moved himself so's he lay above Trager, their eyes firmly locked upon one another, neither backing down, no blinking, no shying.

"If you want me, you have to earn it, Buddy!" Trager whispered with a teasing tug at his husband's bowtie.

Eddie shuddered and rumbled above his beloved, "How shall I serve you then, my Darling?" And moved himself off and onto the office's floor.

Rolling slowly to face Eddie, Trager gave a small smile before playing with the strip of jet black hair left over from his undercuts, unspeaking, just observing. 

Would Eddie be mad if he made an April Fool's joke in the middle of April instead of the titular first?

It would truly be a joke! He NEEDED his lover's body like a coke addict needed his next fix, but surely he could tease him?

He KNEW Eddie enjoyed this new side to him, this dominance switch-So would he be so keen as to enjoy a tease before the show?

"Can we just.. Stay this way for a bit, Eddie?"

The look only stayed for a second, not even. The look of, 'goddamn it!' But it washed away just as he said, not even within seconds when Trager yawned and rested his tired head onto a nice plush pillow, his eyes half lidded but looking still at Eddie lovingly. 

"Anything you desire, my Darling~" He heard spoken then felt a little kiss to his forehead.

He soon really DID feel sleepy, aided by Eddie tending to the swollen belly he sported.

From twig to two watermelons of weight, Trager couldn't help but stretch just slightly and fully close his eyes, allowing the treatment to ease him to sle-

"Oh!"

Trager looked up and towards Eddie once the feeling of the baby within him calmed.

Eddie's gasp was so soft but so shocked he knew before he lifted his head that his lover was already tearing up at the feeling he'd felt beneath his tending hand!

Trager nosed Eddie's face as the man, hand still where he'd felt his growing child move, began to sob silently, and breathed, "Say hi to your baby, Eddie~"

"T...that wa..as.."

"Ya, Buddy~ That was Eddie Jr. you felt just then!"

He watched with amused love as his husband, unsure if he should or not, looked from him to his belly then back again and only leaned in and pressed his ear to his partners belly when Trager nodded slowly. 

As if he thought he could BREAK him or the baby if he leaned in like that~

He barely felt him!

Trager rubbed the back of Eddie's head and admired the scene before his eyes.

Eddie himself no longer wished for the child within to not be and instead be replaced by his seed-The perverted thoughts he'd had left him behind-No, he left THEM behind once that magical little motion was felt beneath his fingertips!

Now all he wanted was to tend to both Trager and his unborn child twenty-four seven!

He didn't want to miss a single moment, not a single heartbeat, a single movement, a single chance to be beside his Darling and their growing baby within~

The seed he planted that grew within his Darling Trager~ The seed that would become his family someday soon!


	7. Nightmare

Such things weren't uncommon with Trager.

These nightmares of the past when he was with Blaire.

He'd been woken so often by Eddie, stating he was bawling, BEGGING that he'd be a better lover, just if Blaire let him know WHAT HE DID WRONG to gain such hatred and pain from the one he'd once thought loved him so!

But sometimes, he lay stuck within his nightmares. Alone, unable to wake up. Left to face Blaire as he had before Eddie came into his life-And now, he had his baby within him to add to this horror of all things wicked and dark!

-

They never happened because of a reason either!

That very night, he and Eddie had sat outside on the deck, the baby VERY good at moving by this point. The July fourth fireworks tonight not really its thing but the two watched nevertheless, enjoying the colors in the presence of one another.

Then, once they'd had enough, or so Trager had had enough of the baby trying to kick out his lower spine, he and Eddie went back inside and retired to bed.

In bed, Eddie marveled about how beautiful he looked, and how close he was, how close they were to meeting their baby, and Trager slipped to sleep whilst Eddie said proudly how this was the luckiest baby in the world to be born to a Mother like him!

HIM, Trager, of all people~

Perhaps it was that loving thought that called for Blaire because no sooner had he entered his sleep did the snarking voice of his abusive past lover speak out behind him, "A mother, hu?"

Trager tried to ignore Blaire and think about other things.

Eddie, the baby, hell, even the shop and its workers!

Blaire wasn't having that and sank his dreamy shadowy talons into Tragers shoulders without a means of letting him go!

"Couldn't cut it as a man so somehow got knocked up?"

Before his face now came Blaire.

Still Richard couldn't move, he was held down tightly.

"Fuucking Christ! How are you not broken in two?"

"Bony thin now bigger than a fucking house! Oh my Gods, you even have beasts! Holy.. Holy.. What ARE YOU EVEN? When I said what I said I hadn't believed it all myself but now.. Fuck Richard, now I'm not so sure!"

Trager fervently tried to move but couldn't, not even as Blaire, with another shadowy hand, reached for his belly and another for his breasts.

"These fuckers hold milk?"

Trager wished he'd die as instead of the tree noises he'd been compared to-In an act of pure insult, Blaire opened his mouth and squirted what was to be HIS babies life giving meal with an ungodly…

"MOOOO~"

"That's actually fucking milk! You have tits with milk inside them!" Blaire nearly collapsed as he laughed causing Trager to want nothing more than to drop off the face of his dream.

The icing on the cake however came when Blaire came up with his brand new name-Instead of the countless others used in their abusive relationship… This one hit a bit more closer to home, "Heffer!"

Trager felt the tears flowing as he was disgraced.

Blaire taking his nipple and sucking next and watching as he had no control over the proceedings. 

"Oh! I'm so sorry," He said, licking his lips.

"Where on EARTH are my manners lately?"

He looked down at the eight month belly his ex sported and felt the pure unadulterated HATRED pouring off Trager. His voice softer then milk and honey, "I forgot to welcome your BEAUTIFUL fuck up!"

"How rude~ Let me change that~"

JUST before Blaires disgusting hand touched the belly that kept the baby from the outside world, Trager woke up.

If Eddie hadn't been sitting there, trying for hours to rouse him from that sleep, alerted when his partners form had remained unmoving the moment he fell asleep to then suddenly burst into tears the next, if NOT for one hand upon his front and the other along his back, Trager would have completely toppled forward due to how quickly he awoke from his nightmare, rising up, awake, and screaming for mercy from the man he believed loved him.

Arms cradled him, a voice soon followed as his mind cleared from the dream to the present. 

He soaked up the warmth and love of the touch and buried himself inside the protective sound of the voice in his ears.

Eddie need not ask what his Darling had dreamed of-Because the pain shook him from head to toe.

All he could do right then was be his guard and watch the shadows as his partner clawed his way back to the surface.

In secret, if Eddie EVER found Blaire again alone or with Trager, he WOULD proudly end the man's life before his Darlings eyes!

A true man's fight for his beloved!

To win his heart! To show him it was HE who was going to love him always, protect him forever-

Eddie looked down upon Trager who shivered himself into a calmer sleep within his arms and thought just as privately, announce to anyone and everyone that if they DARE hurt what was HIS, then by Gods, he'd be only so happy to break his face and leave him bleeding out!

-

It was because of Blaire and the nightmare he gave to Trager that he went into labor early.

After that horrific night, Trager never felt completely better.

He felt sluggish, more keen to just move around slowly from room to room, and eating well, rice cereal in finger pinches was all Eddie got him to eat before he refused and went back to nesting.

They knew it was early. The books said so-The DOCTOR said so! But what could either do?

The damage had been done! Tragers nightmare had triggered the startup of labor's.

His terror then down right bloody rage over nearly having his belly touched by such a slimy bastard-

Now, now he set up the living room one way then another, their room before moving it all around and started over.

Eddie himself kept trying his best to keep his partner in this stage, a day more, one more day, let's go for another, to length the danger to be not a worry.

A baby born a month early, a few days shy, okay, just stay in the NICU for a short while, keep watch over it!

But Richard.. Richard wasn't a female!

His body wasn't set for this! Was this SAFE? A month early? Short a few weeks? Had that nightmare destroyed all that hard work in the end?

The Doctor saw the baby!

The baby moved!

Its heart beat!

The mother's heart beat!

But what was this prolonged waiting doing?

Should he be having Eddie coaching his lover into one more day of holding on? Keeping the baby from starting its journey into it's new world?

He was a women's doctor! Specializing in female pregnancies!

He sat at his desk at a loss, picturing both Eddie and Richard back home. 

Poor Eddie watching his Darling hold on as best he could, one more day from the natural flow of his body and its need to give birth, whilst Richard himself, just as lost, moved himself around, panting, pressing himself into things, and ever still nesting, wishing that he could just let his body do what it was screaming to do!


	8. ENOUGH!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to Harold everyone, he loves adorable puppy and kitten magazines and was inspired by the commercial of Elders NOT being like Elders or whatever, the point being, a lady says as she looks at puppy pictures
> 
> "That's not'a puppy~"
> 
> And well, its stuck and I've wanted a character like that so.. Say hi to Harold!
> 
> He loves puppies and kittens

Eddie heard it, waking up from a passed out state on the kitchen island.

Trager had had ENOUGH of this, 'one more day,' shit and finally, quite literally KICKED OUT his leg in response to withheld pain and broke something upon the strike made.

"Darling! Darling? Are you alright?"

"I'm having this baby now! Your not stopping me!" Was all he got thrown into his face before Trager, nostrils flaring as he breathed deeply, moved around the built wall of muscle and pointlessly-Walked into another room.

"Not sure why I came HERE but here I am and fuck it… I choose it for now!"

Eddie turned to look at his husband who ground his foot into the marble flooring then asked, hand and finger up to stop the other so he could finish, "Would it not be-Up, up! Would it not be better to find a more suitable place to go for this my Darling then.. In the middle of the kitchen?"

Trager still had enough of himself left to look around and snort painfully as he took stock of where it was he had 'taken a stand in'.

"You wanna go to the hospital you mean?"

"That's where babies tend to be born, Darling, yes~" Eddie beamed, carefully moving towards his partner who's balled up foot in exchange for his hand which held his belly, was pale in its fisted form upon the ground.

"No!"

"..... N..o?"

"No! It's not here! It's not home!"

"Darling.. Something could go wrong.."

"Gaah! Fuck!" 

Eddie was at Tragers side in an instant when his partner barked out in pain and pushed his back upon the kitchen wall.

"Easy, Darling-"

Eddie helped his lover slide downward until his butt was upon the marble floor then whispered whilst Trager breathed as he was taught, "What if something happens my love.. I can't STAND the thought of losing you!" He tipped his lovers face towards his before Trager could speak against him and said firmly, "I say this clearly Darling and I say this truthfully! I couldn't stand to lose YOU!"

The two looked at the belly they'd together made and Trager understood the rest before Eddie finished with a calm clear, "I COULD always have more children IF it's with you! But if I lost you, Darling-"

"I dare not think of it-Nor share with you what I'd do right now about my loss.. Please… I CAN'T lose you!"

"You mean more to me then the air I breathe, the blood in my veins, the very world I walk upon!"

"Please.."

He forced them to lock eyes and he knew his partner was now in the throes of labor. The lover he knew was in the back of those eyes, listening, but the mother that needed to bring forth this baby was in charge and so, he had no more say!

However-

"I...if I sa..ay stop.. Ha..h..ha.. Yo..you STOP!" He heard Trager snap out and smiled, readying to help his Darling up off the kitchen floor.

The wall was useful in this that Trager pressed deeply into it the whole way, a low groan following him through it all until the end.

In the end, that's when something else came to Eddie's ears.

Not a shattering of broken pottery or glass, no! But the shattering noise of water upon marble floor between Tragers legs.

The heavy painful panting Trager now gave told Eddie that no matter what, telling him, 'one more day,' was no longer an option as what seeped along the sweatpants his beloved sported these last two months, was their babies 'inner room!'

Amniotic fluid as the Doctor called it.

Which also told Eddie loud and clear that his Darling no longer had an easy floating baby inside him to walk around with and carry but a wiggling human being now distressed by what's begun going on to its world.

"You stay put, little one, we'll be at the hospital in no time!" Eddie told his baby which triggered it to move and give Trager another frozen spasm of pain.

"Breathe, Darling! In and out, breathe!"

Like he was coached, Trager breathed as slowly as he could, as easily as he could, in his nose and out of his mouth, all the while fighting a new urge to push as a ripple began to course through his belly.

Like HELL he'd ruin Eddie's car!

Despite the pain and that mothering instinct inside him, he remained and kept himself from the natural body function of pushing through the contractions. Just gritting his teeth until his jaws ached as Eddie got into the car and got them onto the road.

The instincts were winning though soon after they left the house.

The contractions got heavier and deeper until one knocked his head back and he cried out, clutching the upper arm rest, tears bleeding from the corners of his eyes.

"Trager, Darling!"

He tried to breathe and not allow another to take him but he was failing, so much so that when Eddie went to say something, the pitch of Tragers scream might have temporarily made him go deaf!

"You've not been pushing! Darling why haven't you been pushing!?"

The moan that came instead just told Eddie to divert his course from the hospital to some place else, and said so in a soothing voice as Trager came back from the seemingly easier contraction, "You wanted a place that feels like home, Darling?"

"I don't think this babies going to wait until we get to the hospital and nor shall you keep from pushing!"

With a hand stupidly given to his beloved, Eddie almost cried aloud as it was instantly CRUSHED!

To keep from doing so, he spoke up weakly, voice tender from the pain in his broken hand, "Ha..rdold… Un..lock th..e ba...ack door please.."

"Mr. Gluskin, Sir, are you ok-"

The shared scream from Tragers coming contraction to it causing him to squeeze Eddie's hand AGAIN made Harold turn off his radio and hurry of the back door to the shop.

Once parked, poorly, Harold watched in a slow motion daze as his Boss helped out his well sized pregnant lover who LOOKED ready to pop-Maybe doing so?

He moved aside and kept watching in that slow motion as the two ambled towards his Boss's back office and soon were gone and there he was left with the cluelessness of one who KNEW what was going on but also.. Didn't!

This wasn't a hospital.. His Boss knew that.. Right?

This was his Bridal and Tuxedo Shop!?

Slowly, he went into his Boss's car, turned it off, brought the keys with him and returned to reading his magazine. 

'Adorable Puppies and Kittens 4 U~'

Maybe he was asleep..

He HAD to be!

This wasn't a hospital, and no WAY could that little creature on the page there be a PUPPY!!!


	9. Eily~

"T..he shop?" Trager panted out upon notice of where he was.

Settled upon the couch, the very one which was where this very baby had been consummated, Trager labored in earnest now as Eddie pulled out things from the closet in the room.

Thankfully, Eddie was a tad bit over the top with being sure everything was ready and perfect!

A babies arrival was no different! Especially when it came to HIS baby!

A few birthing towels were grabbed. Three extra pillows. He left a moment with a small basin and returned with it full of water and soon knelt beside Trager, wetting his beloved's sweaty face with a washcloth, issuing gentle orders whilst the other got himself into the proper position as the book and doctor had shown him to get into.

Legs spread wide, back partly arched with a pillows help, Trager let his head fall back against the couch as he cried loudly. 

By the hour this had started, these damn things weren't getting any better-

If he wasn't so keen, he'd SWEAR these damn contractions were getting stronger and more fucking PAINFUL!

"Breathe, breathe!" He was reminded softly and realized he had been too caught up in just pushing and trying to get into a better position. 

Nothing felt good anymore!

It wasn't until as he shifted this final time before giving into the instincts, he felt the unmistakable feeling of a being between his hips! That's when he knew, he couldn't keep hold and do this HIMSELF and instead relented and let whatever was 'all knowing' inside him that told his body to push, to hold off on this contraction, move during this one, ect.

At last, the mothering side of Trager had taken hold and once there, struggling to do so, finding the position he was in right then wasn't right, tried maneuvering onto his hands and knees.

Eddie, seeing this, knew what he wanted and assisted in lifting his lovers upper body upwards, settling down upon the couch whilst his rear stayed down, now vertical, feeling better then before.

Eddie watched the shudders of his Darlings body as he labored. Counting down and finding themselves closer and closer each time and slowly ran both hands along his heavily heaving sides, guiding the baby almost to where it was it needed to go.

It needed no help however but it was something for Eddie to do anyway as Tragers body began to do most if not all the work.

Tragers upper but buckled into his neck and the back of his head as one of the last few contractions split through his body.

Eddie gave up the guiding rubbing in favor of a birthing towel which he got ready for his baby right between Tragers legs.

A to-be fluffy black head had been there for a short bit, not even staying as just a patch of to-be fluff as Eddie sat on his legs, ready. Watching in amazed yet tearful awe Eddie couldn't look away as quickly soon, the babies pink little head came forward, then, at Tragers last, harsh cry, the rest of it arrived just as its mother moved himself upwards and away from the newly born wailing in the blanket.

-

A few smaller contractors followed after the birth to which Trager just pushed to, mindlessly and felt something fall out of him, something.. Sloppy and gross that he whimpered at and looked towards to be certain it WASN'T his baby-The wailing he heard but couldn't for the life of him believe to be real.

He wasn't that lucky!

But as he turned weakly where he'd stood on his knees in his labors, he saw Eddie cleaning out their babies mouth and nose, a small dabbing of its eyes then a little rub upon the head~

"E...Eddie…?"

"Darling!"

Eddie was bawling and almost unable to move but managed to slide towards his husband and lean into him, whispering weakly, "She's absolutely beautiful!"

"S..she?"

"Yes~"

Their baby kept crying, no doubt due in part because she was literally THRUST from one world to another, but soon she eased once she was passed from father to mother and smells soon mixed.

Sight was pointless, her world was blobs, but smells! She smelled milk, life! She smelled her mother~ Now not just from the inside! But outside too.

"Look at that~ She loves you already~" Eddie breathed so lovingly as almost at once their daughter seemed to cease crying and blink blurrily up at Trager.

"My God's Eddie… Oh my God's…"

"She's perfect!"

The baby made noises until she smelled what she wanted and sought it out.

A nipple, where the milk was, what held her meals, what bonded her with her mother~

Her tiny hands wiggled, unfolding slowly, batting at the milk filled bundle upon Trager chest and made more sounds until her parents stopped gawking and fixed her into a feeding position!

There, there, she latched and let the warmth of her mother's milk fill her mouth as she finally suckled.

Felt the connection strengthen between her and her mother in a brand new way!

Heard her mother's heart from the outside now, as well as his voice, felt the love in his eyes as he gazed upon her, felt the love in his tender little touches of her feathery downy hair as she fed.

She fell asleep like this, simply feeding whilst she bathed in her mother's stares.

The other pair of eyes, felt known to her but not like her mothers~ And to be extra sure as she slept that she'd remain with mother and not be passed to the other at any point, she clung to her mother's finger, like a vice grip, with the strength of the jaws of life!

-

"She's got a good hold on me!" Trager noted upon feeling his daughter's finger grip.

Eddie chuckled softly then kissed her little head.

"She knows where she wants to stay, Darling~" He said then allowed his eyes to travel up from his baby up further towards Tragers eyes and together they smiled in the manner of the lovers just married, the lovers so happy!

"I recall you saying a name, Buddy?" Trager spoke as Eddie grabbed for some clean blankets in which to settle his beloved and daughter upon now that the labor itself was mostly over.

"Oh? Oh yes, Eily? You said it was better then, Jr.~" He laughed then pressed his head upon Tragers, their eyes not leaving their daughter. 

"I like that name, Eddie. Eily~ Means Light in Latin."

Then even softer Trager breathed, nose nuzzling the downy soft hair of Eily's head, "A Light through my darkest time~"

"Eily~" Eddie whispered, rubbing Richard's head lightly before pulling him into his chest. "Our little Princess, our little Light~ Our perfect little girl born from my Dearest Darling, Trager~"

Trager sniffed a bit but held himself together before purring into Eily's little ear, "Welcome to the world, sweetheart~" 

Silent now, looking at each other, Eddie and Richard pressed their foreheads together, nuzzling them with little laughs and happy tears until they looked together, faces still together, downwards upon a brand new world that lay before their eyes~


End file.
